


Sick As A Dog

by jacksonstone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonstone/pseuds/jacksonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a snuggle monster when he is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy ficlet with the boys!

Isaac is a snuggle monster when he is sick.

It doesn't matter where they might be in the house, nowhere is safe when Isaac comes down with a cold. There are two types of people, the first being like Scott, when they get sick they pretty much ignore it and get on with their life, not succumbing the painful throb in the back of the throat or the blocked nasal passages, just dealing with it as the day goes on. Then there is the other type; the type that will moan and groan and be completely useless for days until they are well past feeling better. This is Isaac. Isaac takes on the role of a petulant child when he is sick, asking Scott for soups and liquids with those puppy dog eyes that he can never say no too.

Scott doesn't mind though, he hates seeing his boyfriend in pain after all the painful crap he has had to deal with in his early childhood and teenage years is just not fair. That and the fact that Scott secretly likes when Isaac is sick; not that he likes his other half to be in pain and unhealthy, but because a sick Isaac is a snuggler, and Scott loves to cuddle.  
On a normal day when Scott blinks his eyes open in the morning he is on his side and Isaac is sprawled out on his own side of their king sized bed, only their feet tangled so that they have a connection somehow when they are fast asleep, but on a day like today with an under the weather boyfriend, Scott finds Isaac curled around him, holding him close, nose buried in Scott’s neck, arms wrapped around his torso and their lower bodies pressed together, as if they were back at college sharing one of their twin sized dorm beds.  
Throughout the day there would be many more instances. When Scott was in the kitchen making them both a sandwich, he would chuckle when he felt Isaac slide up behind him and hold him close, wrapping his arm around him and leaning is chin on Scott’s shoulder as he watches Scott’s handiwork. They have their lunch on the couch watching TV, with Isaac practically on top of his other half, practically vibrating, eyes darting to the side, waiting for him to finish his sandwich so he can lie down in his lap and doze during their lazy Sunday.

Monday, when Isaac is home and Scott is at work is the worst. Isaac gets bored and lonely and Scott is busy. On Scott’s lunch break he opens his phone to 3 missed calls and 17 text messages. He spends his break skyping with Isaac and using his sickness as an excuse to do so, as if they don’t chat on a regular basis when they are both healthy. They really needed to get out of the honeymoon phase of their relationship, really 6 years is far too long. The rest of his shift is long because he misses the curly haired boy and every fluffy puppy that comes into the vet reminds him of his own sick puppy at home. When he finally gets to leave and head to his other half, Isaac is like a shadow for the rest of the night, not wanting Scott to leave his sight after the 9 hours alone. 

That night he and Isaac make hot chocolate with milk and marshmallows before bed to get them both sleepy, mainly Isaac who needs to sleep to get rid of his cold. As the clock flips over to 11:37 Scott looks down at Isaac who is snoring softly, using Scott’s chest as a pillow a light smile on his face as Scott’s hand cards through his hair softly and soothingly. It’s then that Scott realizes that there is nothing else that makes him happier in this world than Isaac and maybe later this week he will build up the courage and bring out the ring box that he has kept hidden in his sock drawer and make what they have now permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment Please!


End file.
